SpikeCord 2
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This is a part two tot he first SpikeCord. Discord has been wanting a child with Spike but because Spike is a man, he can't get pregnant or can he? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter One: The Talk

Chapter One: The Talk

"Please Spike, I'll do it only once?" Discord asked.

"No Discord you may not." Spike replied.

'Please Spiky Wiky. It will be for nine months." Discord said.

"I don't care if its nine months or nine days I will not let you use your magic to change my inside to the female body." Replied.

"But I have to keep the draconequus spices a live." Discord said.

"I understand but you can't just change a pony or dragon for your needs. If you want a kid we can adopt a filly." Spike replied.

"I am not changing your look or anything. I just want to give you a vagina and the female works to make a baby. You can keep your cock, it's one of my favorite things about you." Discord said.

"No and that's my final word." Spike replied in a harsher tone.

Discord snapped his finger and disappeared. Spike sighed and started to clean the house.

….

Discord reappeared in Celestia's castle. He went to the throne room where Celestia, Twilight and Luna were doing princess stuff. Luna looked up and noticed Discord.

"What brings you here Discord?" Luna asked.

Celestia and Twilight looked at Discord as well.

"I have a problem and I was hoping Celestia and Twilight could help me." He replied.

Celestia and Twilight looked at each other then back at Discord.

"Sure Discord what seems to be the problem?" Celestia asked.

Discord took a breath.

"I want to have a blood line draconequus but Spike won't allow me to change his inner body to produce one and also give him a vagina."  
Discord said.

Celestia and Twilight just stared at Discord in shock. They didn't know what to say. Luna got up and went to Discord.

"Maybe the reason Spike doesn't want to do it is because you will be changing who he is. In his mind he will think he will be a female. If you tried finding a different way of having a blood line without changing Spike, I think Spike will be much happier giving you a child." Luna said.

Celestia and Twilight nodded their heads in agreement.

"But how do I do that?" Discord asked.

"That is for you and Spike to talk about." Twilight replied.

Discord sighed and started to leave the throne room. As he was walking out, he saw Kei, Twilights and Celestias daughter. He remembered that Celestia used a spell that made her grow a real cock and even had her own DNA semen that she used to make Twilight pregnant but Spike doesn't want a vagina to get pregnant. Discord suddenly got an idea that Spike might agree too. Discord snapped his finger and he teleported back to his house.

…

Discord appeared in his living room. He didn't see Spike put heard noises coming from upstairs.

Discord walked up the stairs and saw the bedroom door opened a crack. He peeked and saw Spike on the floor using a dildo. A dildo in the shape of Discords cock. Spike was also moan talking as well.

"Uh yes my dearest husband, fuck me with your cock." Spike moaned.

Discord couldn't help get turned on by watching is husband play with himself. He decided to not interrupt but watch and jerk off.

"I love your cock, fuck me harder my love." Spike moaned.

Spike started to ride the dildo faster and Discord stroked his cock faster.

"Uh…go deeper…fill me. I wa…nt…y…your…baby." Spike moaned.

Discord was frozen, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Spike moan out wanting a baby. Was he serious or was that the sex talking. He had to know, so he opened the door. Spike saw Discord and stopped riding the dildo.

"Hun I didn't expect you home for a while." Spike said.

"I went to get some advice from Twilight and Celestia." Discord replied.

"Oh I guess they gave you good advice if your back." Spike said.

Discord walked closer to Spike to where his cock was in Spikes face. Spike looked at the yummy cock and licked his lips.

"Do you really want my baby? Discord asked.

Spike looked at Discord in the eyes and sighed.

"When you left I felt bad so I did a little research on babies. If we can think of a way for me to get pregnant without the vagina I will gladly carry your child." Spike replied.

Discord picked up Spike, laid him on the bed and kissed him. They did a passionate kiss, tongues in each other's mouths. Discord broke the kiss, reached for the dildo that was still in Spikes ass and slowly pulled it out. Spike moaned in pleasure.

"I had an idea that might work for the pregnancy." Discord said.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

Discord laid next to his lover.

"What if I redesigned your anal to act as a vagina. We don't have to change nothing else. Once I plant my seed, your carry the child for nine months and once you give birth, your anal will go back to normal." Discord said.

"That sounds okay but how will I poop?" Spike asked.

"You'll have two tubes, one for poop and one for the baby to come out of. Don't worry about the germs. I'll have it so the baby tube stays clean" Discord replied.

Spike thought about it for a bit and Discord was not going to rush Spikes decision. Spike turned is body so is front part was touching Discords front.

"Okay, let's do it. Let's make a baby draconequus." Spike said.

You could see the happiness in Discords eyes. With a snap of his fingers he turned Spikes anal into a baby maker.


	2. Chapter Two: Making A Draconequus

Chapter Two: Making A Baby Draconequus

After snapping his fingers, Discord put his claw fingers up to Spikes mouth.

"Suck on them." Discord said.

Spike did as he was told and started to suck on Discords claw fingers as if they were his cock. Swirling his tongue round them as he moved his head back and forth. When Discord took them out, they were slimy and wet.

"Good now get on all fours." Discord demanded.

Spike again did as he was told and got on all fours. Discord put a finger at Spikes hole and slowly pushed it in. The finger slowly went in with ease. Spike moaned at the feel of his lovers finger. Discord moved his finger around a bit and then added a second finger. Spike moaned at the feel of a second finger touching his insides. Discord started to finger Spikes ass fast, making Spike moaning loud. Suddenely Spike screamed in pleasure.

"What's the matter my sweet, did I hurt you?" Discord asked.

"N…no. Wh…whatever. Y…you…d…did felt great." Spike said in between breaths.

"I must have touched the baby tube." Discord replied.

Discord started to grin. He moved his fingers in the same spot, which made Spike cream in pleasure. Spikes cock was extremely hard and was oozing tons of pre-cum on the bed. Discord took his bear paw and grabbed Spikes cock. He started to slowly stoke.

"I…I'm close." Spike moaned.

Discord pulled his fingers out and stopped jerking Spikes cock. Spike was breathing heavily and his cock was twitching like crazy. He looked back at Discord to see that he was getting behind Spike. Discord grabbed Spikes thighs and started to rub his cock agenst Spikes ass hole.

"Beg for my cock." Discord said.

Spike took a breath and looked Discord in the eyes.

"I want your big cock in my ass." Spike said.

With that, Discord lined his cock up to Spikes hole and did a big thrust, making his cock go all the way in but stopping at his knot. Spike moaned very loudly and cumed all over the bed.

"Did that feel good my love?" Discord asked.

Spike didn't say a word, just panting and breathing. Discord didn't need an answer, Spikes new area tightening around Discords cock was enough of an answer. Discord slowly started to move his hips back and forth. The new area of Spike felt way warmer than his regular anal.

"F…fuck me...harder" Spike moaned.

Discord was excited to hear his lover is say those words. He pulled his cock out, flipped Spike on his back. Discord wanted to see Spikes face as he pounded away. He slowly pushed in his cock until he got to his knot and started pounding away. Spike being over taken by the new feeling. He was getting close to cuming and Discord was not too far behind. So he lifted Spikes ass up a bit so that way when he comes, it will shoot straight down into the baby area spot. Discord started to pound Spike harder and faster. As he was pounding Spikes as, his knot was slowly stretching Spikes anal. Normally Discord would let it pop in when Spikes anal was stretched enough but he was getting close to cum real fast. So he pulled his cock out to the tip.

"Here I come." Discord said.

Spike didn't have time to answer for Discord thrusted his Cock hard, making his knot pop in. The feel of the forced knot made Spike shoot a huge strand of cum all over his chest. Him cuming made his inner walls tighten around Discords cock and knot, causing him to empty three loads of cum in Spike. When he was done, he kept Spikes ass up a bit longer. Discord really wanted to make sure to get Spike pregnant.

"You…can put…my ass…down." Spike panted.

Discord slowly lowered Spikes ass down. He looked at the cum that was on Spikes chest. He leaned closer and started to lick up the cum. It was hot, must be the heat that dragons produce. When he got to the end of the stran, he leaned to Spikes lips and kissed him. Sharing the cum with him. Discord broke the kiss and looked into Spikes eyes.

"Thank you." Discord said.

"For what?" Spike asked.

Discord put his claw hand on Spikes belly.

"For agreeing to have a baby with me." Discord said.

Spike smiled at his lover.

"Hun, I have been wanting a child with ever since we moved in together. Just I wasn't comfortable changing a lot of me." Spike replied.

"I know; I should have been more understanding. Child or no child, I love now and forever." Discord said.

Spike grabbed Discord other hand and held it.

"I want you to pull out." Spike said.

"You want me to do what?" Discord asked.

Spike chucked, know that Discord heard correctly.

"I want to pull your cock out." Spike said.

"But my knot hasn't gotten soft yet." Discord replied.

"I know I want to know how it feels." Spike replied.

Discord looked down at his lower area, seeing his cock still in Spike.

"Okay but take a deep breath." Discord said.

Spike did, he took a very deep breath relaxed his muscles. Discord pushed forwards a bit and with a good yank, he pulled is cock hard. Within a few seconds, Discords cock and knot came out with a popping sound. The feeling of the cock being forcefully pulled out was somehow good for Spike. So good that when Discords cock came out, Spike had cumed again all over his chest.

"I had just cleaned that spot up." Discord said.

Spike was out of breath, he hadn't cumed like that since he had moved in with Discord and they wanted to have sex that same night. Discord laid next to Spike, holding him in his arms. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter Three: It's Positive

Chapter Three: It's Positive?

One Month Later

Spike and Discord were at the store doing some shopping. They were almost done but Spike remembered that he needed to buy a urine test set to see if he was pregnant. It might have been a month since he had sex but Spike hadn't noticed anything new. A slight belly but that could have been caused by all the late night gem snacking he had been doing recently. So Spike picked up the test and they went home after the store.

"Can you put the food away dear, I want to try this test." Spike said.

Discord snapped his fingers and all the food disappeared. Knowing Discord he made the food go into their right places. Spike went to the bathroom, opened the test box and read the instructions. All he had to do was pee on the end of the stick and wait thirty minutes. So Spike did as the instruction says. When he was done, he set his watch to go off in thirty minutes. This was going to be the longest thirty minutes of his life. Spike left the test on the bathroom sink counter and went to the bed to lay down. He was looking up at the celling, just waiting for his watch to start beeping. A few minutes went by and Discord popped his head.

"Hey how is it going?" Discord asked.

Spike turned his head, looking at Discord.

"Fine have to wait for the test to do its thing." Spike replied.

"How long has it been?" Discord asked.

Spike looked at his watched.

"It's been two minutes." Spike replied.

Discord came in and laid with Spike. He held Spike to his chest and laid his head on Spikes head.

"Draco." Discord said.

Spike looked up at Discord.

"What?" Spike asked.

"If the baby is a boy we should name it Draco." Discord said.

"Okay and if it's a girl we call her Sophia." Spike said.

Discord held Spike closer. Some time has passed and Spike looked at his watch and noticed that it has been twenty-five minutes. He looked at the bathroom and then back at Discord.

"What is it my love?" Discord asked.

"The test is almost done." Spike replied.

Discord was getting excited, he couldn't wait another minute longer. He wanted a child with the love of his life, a child they can call their own. Spike got up from the bed and looked at Discord.

"Is it almost time?" Discord asked.

Before Spike could answer, his watch started beeping. He hit the reset button.

"Let's go see together." Spike said.

Discord got off the bed and went by Spike. They both entered the bathroom and looked at the test strip. It had pink plus symbol on it.

"What does that mean?" Discord asked.

Spike looked at back of the packaged and looked at Discord, he started to smile.

"Does…does that mean we are having a baby?" Discord asked.

"Yes, we are going to be dads." Spike replied.

Discord Jumped for joy and also started to do a dance. He couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Where going to have a baby. Where going to have a baby." He sang,

Spike couldn't be happier that they were going to be fathers but now millions things were going through his mind but when the time comes, they will figure out each problem together. For now, it was time to celebrate.


	4. Cha 4: The Impossible Can't Be Possible

Chapter Four: The Impossible Can't Be Possible

Three Days Later

Spike and Discord were on there way to Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight had something to tell them and wanted to meet at Sugar Cube Corner. They didn't know what it was but it sounded urgent in Twilights letter.

They got to the door of Sugar Cube Corner and Discord knocked a few times. There was no answer so discord knocked again but this time the door opened slowly. Spike and Discord walked finding the lights off. Suddenly the lights came on and everypony jumped out of hidden places yelling surprise. Spike and Discord were every surprise.

"Hi everypony, what's this about?" Spike asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped in between Spike and Discord.

"It's a party silly." Pinkie Pie said.

"We noticed that but whats the party for?" Discord asked.

Pinkie Pie laughed and hopped in the middle of room.

"You guys are having a baby." She replied.

Spike and Discord looked at Pinkie and back at each other.

"How did you know we are having a baby, we haven't told anypony yet?" Spike asked.

"My pinkie sense told me." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh we forgot you have that ability." Spike said.

There was silence in the air, no pony said a word.

"So lets get this party started ya'll." Applejack said.

With that, everypony started playing games, dancing and eating food. Spike went to the food table and got some gems while Discord was talking to Fluttershy. Twilight went to Spike.

"It's awesome you two are getting a baby." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight, it's a huge change in our lives." Spike replied/

"Yes it is, so is it a boy or a girl?" Twilight asked.

"We don't know yet, we found out three days ago." Spike replied.

"What you mean you found out three days ago? What agency did you go to adopt?" Twilight asked.

"We didn't go to any agency nor did we adopt a baby." Spike replied.

"But this doesn't make any sense, how are you two having a kid?" Twilight asked.

Spike was bright, having to tell his best friend who is like a sister how he and Discord fucked and Discord got him pregnant. Spike took a breath and looked at Twilight.

"Twilight I am pregnant. I am having Discords baby." Spike replied.

Twilight didn't say anything; she didn't even blink due to shock.

"What…but…how. How are you two having a baby." Twilight shouted.

The music stopped and everypony was now looking over at Spike and Twilight.

Spike was looking around and then at Discord, who was looking back. Discord walked over to Spike and Twilight.

"What seems to be the problem?" Discord asked.

"What's the problem, what's the problem. How about Spike being pregnant. He is boy, man, male. He has no vagina, only a penis." Twilight said again in a loud voice.

Everypony started to move closer to hear the conversation.

"Twilight please your making a scene. Everypony is looking." Spike replied.

Twilight looked around and noticed that Spike was right. She looked back at Spike.

"We wil continue this conversation later." Twilight said.

Spike was now feeling kid again because it felt like Twilight was scolding him again. Twilight walked away.

"No we are going we are not." Discord said.

Spike looked up at Discord and Twilight turned around.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked.

"Spike is having a physical baby. My baby to be in fact." Discord replied.

Everypony started chatting to each other in whisper. Spike was started to get worried.

"How is that possible, your both male. It's illogical for that to happen." Twilight said.

"Did you forget who I am. I am Discord, spirit of chaos. Changing pony or dragon body is simple. So changing Spikes body was simple as a snap, allowing him to get pregnant." Discord replied.

"No I refuse to believe you have that kind of power. That's the near the highest magic. Even Celestia and Luna can't do it." Twilight said.

Discord grabbed Spike by the waist and pulled Spike closer.

"I don't care if you accept the fact Spike is pregnant. We wanted a child and he agreed to carry the child, simple as that." Discord said.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity al went over to Spike and Discord.

"We don't care how it happened, all of us are so happy for you two." Fluttershy said.

"Ya it's so awesome that you two are going to have a baby and we'll help you take of the baby." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes darlings we will, I can make all the clothes." Rarity said.

"And I can make ya'll apple sauce to feed the baby." Applejack said.

"I…um can…you know I can…babysit if you want." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you, all of you for being great friends and aunts." Spike said.

"Are all of you gone crazy. This is unnatural, weird down hoof disgusting." Twilight said.

Discord, Spike and their friends all looked at Twilight.

"What is disgusting is that you're not accepting of their blessing." Fluttershy said.

"Not accepting, I was accepting when Spike said he was gay and when they accounted they were moving in together." Twilight replied.

"So why is this hard to be accepted?" Spike asked.

"Because it's the impossible." Twilight replied.

"Even the impossible can be possible Twilight. That is what you first taught me. That nothing is out of reach as long you keep trying and never give up." Spike said.

"Well this…its…it's wrong and I will not stand by and let this happen." Twilight said before she teleported away.

Everypony looked at the spot where Twilight was at and then back at each other.

"I hope that didn't get to you two?" Applejack asked.

"It did but Twilight needs time to let it sink in." Spike replied.

Everypony had a sad look on their faces.

"Hey what are you all making that face, it's a party in honor of our baby. Let's continue this shindig." Discord said.

Everypony and dragon did just that.

…..

"We can send some new recruits to the Crystal Empire." Celestia said.

"Yes princess as you wish." The guard replied.

Twilight appeared at the door of the throne room. The guards opned the doors.

"Princess Twilight." The two guards said as they bowed.

Twilight stomped through into the room.

"Hun your back, how was the party?" Celestia asked.

Twilight went and sat on her throne that was on the right side of Celestia's throne.

"Horrible, Spike and Discord are having a baby." Twilight replied.

"How wonderful, I shall send them a congratulation gift." Celestia said.

"No you won't, they are literally having a baby. As in Spike is pregnant with Discords baby." Twilight said.

"That's nice, it will be a new breed for Equestria." Celestia relied.

"What, you are not disgusted at the fact that two males are having a physical baby?" Twilight asked.

Celestia looked at Twilight with disappointing eye's. She then sighed and got off her throne.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Celestia said.

Twilight got up and followed Celestia. They went to the library and Celestia used her magic to pull a scroll off of a shelf. She laid it open on the floor and sat next to it.

"Come sit and read this scroll with me." Celestia said.

Twilight went and sat night to her wife, looking at the open scroll.

….

The Scroll: I'll always remember one town I visited during one of my travels across Equestria of learning magic. I stumbled upon a small town called Dragonpony. It was a weird name for a town but seeing how I needed supplies I figured I might as well pass though. Right away when I set hoof, I was greeted by a male pony and a male dragon. They showed me around the town and where to get supplies or a place to sleep. During the walk of the town I had noticed that this town was full male dragons and ponies. Some dragons had bigger stomachs then other dragons and same for the ponies as well. I had asked why this town was full of males and about the stomachs. What I was told had surprised me. Turns out the ones with big stomachs were pregnant. When I asked how it was possible, the dragon told me that it was the dragons who did it. They have magic draconequus's magic but less evil. They really didn't know how it worked but they just accepted and were thrilled of this new way of life. As a pony dedicated to solving magic I wanted to learn more about this magic but I won't. This is a gift given to these ponies and dragons and I will respect it. My only wish to those that read this scroll is not go seeking Dragonpony town. I accept this town for what it is.

Star Swirl the Beard

…..

"Oh my, did Star Swirl really find a town full of pregnant ponies and dragons?" Twilight asked.

"Yes he did, after his passing and his research was sent here, I found this scroll. I went to the town to see for myself and he was telling the truth." Celestis replied.

Twilight looked at the scroll for a bit and then she looked out the window.

"What are you thinking my dear?" Celestia asked.

"I think I need to apologized to two friends." Twilight replied/

Celestia smiled and kissed Twilight.

"How about you do that tomorrow and we can go to the bed and make sweet, awesome sex." Celestia said.

Twilight just smiled and slowly scrawled onto the bed. Celestia got on top of her lover. She slowly kissed Twilights neck going, going down her body to her.

…..

The Next Day

Twilight was at Discord and Spikes door, getting ready knock when the door opened up and Spike was standing there.

"Twilight what are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"May I come and talk to you guys?" Twilight asked

Spike motioned Twilight to come in. He lead the way to the living room where Discord was sitting in his throne chair.

"What is she doing here?" Discord asked.

"She wanted to talk to us." Spike replied.

Spike sat on Discords lap while Twilight sat in a chair a few feet from them.

"Look I thought about the whole pregnancy thing and I am sorry about the way I acted. You two are blessed with a child and I should be happy for both of you." Twilight said.

Spike and Discord looked at each other and back at Twilight.

"So do two forgive me?" Twilight asked.

Discord and Spike sighed in sync.

"We can't leave the baby's aunt of his life." Discord replied.

Twilight had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, both of you, wait you said him." Twilight said.

"Yes we found out yesterday that the baby is a boy." Spike said.

Twilight got off the couch and hugged Discord and Spike.

"Thank you, both of you." Twilight said.

…

Afterwards

Discord and Spike had their baby boy and named it Draco like they said. Twilight and Celestia also had a baby of their own thanks to a penis spell. They are having twin girls. Rainbow Dash and Applejack adopted a six year old filly. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are still together but still do their jobs in planning parties. Flutershy had finally found some colt, it was Big Macintosh. Everypony lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
